


The Flames that Broke My Heart

by ladykardasi



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Character Death, Drabble, Gen, Slashy, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 18:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10904739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladykardasi/pseuds/ladykardasi
Summary: Answer to a challenge made by Heather Cook to the GBX list. "Write a vignette of exactly 169 words without counting the title."





	The Flames that Broke My Heart

The sound is so loud I have to cover my ears with my hands and still I feel like the eardrums are going to blow up. The flames ripple over the wall like giant tongues, eating away at the material. I strive to move forward even as I lift my hands from my ears. I cry out when I see him stumble through the fire. His clothes are burning. I snatch a blanket from one of the bio beds and without further thought I throw myself atop him, trying to extinguish the flames. 

My heart constricts when I see him lying there - wounded and my heart cries out that he cannot die. Not now! I hate myself for letting the days pass us by without letting him know how I feel. 

"Garak, don't you dare die on me now! I love you..."

Even as the words leave my lips I see the light go out in those amazing azure blue eyes and I know that it's too late. 

"Garak!"

~ End ~


End file.
